Iron Fist
by Moonstar1309
Summary: Danny Rand has been through a lot. But he never went through something like this. Loneliness. Yes, Wealthy super hero Iron fist, aka Danny Rand is lonely. And when he can't take any more of it he goes and does something hes never done before. Start a team! Takes place in Earth-182


"That's one hundred points for the good guys and zero for the bad guys." I joked as Luke and I captured the Yige twins. I gave Luke a fist bump and threw the twins into the S.H.I.E.L.D truck. We watched them drive off, taking the twins to the new prison for low tier villains. The Facility.

"Well I think we can call it a night." Luke groaned, stretching.

"What?! It's barely seven and you're calling it quits?" I spat baffled at what has become of my best friend. Every since we've been back on the streets handling the bad guys Luke has been... off lately. I know it's because of his daughter and Jessica but most of the time he leaves me to handle the baddies. I BARELY handle all of them.

"Yeah man! Got a family to take care of!" He replied while we strolled down the street. Family. I repeated in my head. I never had a solid family. I've had butlers who were EXTREMELY nice and liked to stay at my house for holidays but other than that no one. Well, there was Jessica Drew but that was just a one time thing.

"You should come over one day. Danielle likes you." Luke chuckled. I joined him with a muffled laugh.

"Yeah. I should." I replied.

* * *

I opened my door and dragged myself inside. I threw my keys on the floor and slowly took off my outfit. I left a trail of clothes to my bedroom where I threw myself onto my bed. Family. I repeated for the fifth time tonight. Why was that word getting to me? Why did it carry so much weight? I couldn't place it. It was bugging me. I needed something to take my mind off things. A shower would be great right about now.

I hoped out of bed and made my way to the shower. The only shower I would use in the whole penthouse. The one that my mom would have me use when I was little. The shower halfway across the penthouse. The one next to my old bedroom. It had a small mark on the bottom left wall where I had slipped while getting out the bath. Mom had gave me a Hello kitty band aid. Why she her only band aid was hello kitty was beyond me. But the next day all my friends made fun of me. That was also the day my world came tumbling down. The day my parents died.

I turned the knob for the hot water over and stripped naked. I smoothed my way into the tube and let the water wash away all my problems. I let it wash away all the battle wounds from today. All the sweat and dirt that gathered on my body. Yet, family was stuck in the back of my head. Why? Why was that? I never thought of having one myself. I sure as hell wasn't for one but... I guess seeing what Luke had made me ACTUALLY envy him. He had it all. A good, caring wife. A beautiful daughter. People he looked forward to seeing and vice versa. But all I came home to was an empty penthouse with a view of hell's kitchen that gets old pretty fast. The occasional view of Spiderman swinging by or Iron man and the Avengers battling some new villain just isn't doing it for me.

Then it dawns on me. I need to surround my self with people. People other than Luke. I need new faces around me. I need a **_team_**! A team of heroes like myself! And I might know who to call.

* * *

The next day I went over to Jessica Drew's house. I haven't spoke to her in awhile so it'll be a great time to catch up. I knock on her door nervous. Jessica was a special one, She slipped out of my hands sadly. We had two COMPLETELY different lives. We could never connect. So talking to her now was nerve wrecking.

"Oh thank god you're..." She trailed off when she noticed it was me. Her face lit up with a smile. "Danny? Wh... what are you doing here?" She growled. I guess she was still mad at me for breaking it off.

"Listen Jessica. I came here to talk to you." I told her.

"Talk about what? Before I could answer a loud cry stopped me. "Damnit." Jessica mumbled before bolting off. She left the door open so I let myself in. I looked around to see her place was a mess. Her sick was filled with dirty dishes, a blanket laid in the middle of the floor with stains on it. A baby crib was broken in the far left corner. Milk was sprawled all over the floor. The fridge was wide open with food hanging out of it.

"Uhh... Jessica? Is everything okay?" I asked. The crying stopped.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." She moaned. She came out of the back room with her baby in her arms. Sleep.

"I heard you had a kid but I never expected it to be alive for so long." I joked pinching the baby's cheek. Jessica slapped my arm away.

"You're not funny." She started. "What did you come to talk about?" She asked reminding me.

"Oh right. Well you see I've been thinking. I... uhh... I have this team in mind." I muttered. She gave me a confused looked.

"Go on." She insisted.

"...And I was wondering if you would like to join!" I blurted out. I readied myself for rejecting. Jessica had a grin on her face. I could tell she was going to let me down hard.

"Sure." She said. She cradled her baby giving me a smile. My mouth just hung open. I didn't expect her to join so easily. I expected her to toy with me a little. So this was a shock to me.

"Really?" I let out confused. She nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since I had this little guy I've seen little to NO action." She told me. "What's the name of this "team" of yours?"

I thought for a minute but came up a blank.

"I actually didn't think that far." I admitted to her. She chuckled and pushed me out the door.

"Well when you come up with an name. Call me." She chuckled. She gave me a smile a shut the door in my face.

Do I even have her number anymore?


End file.
